Appointment Only
by Kamijo
Summary: [One Shot]This is a scene I decided to write for the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. It’s the scene where Plankton hires Dennis to take care of SpongeBob and Patrick which is never discussed in the movie so I thought I’d fill in the blanks.


The underwater sun was slowly making its decent downward; sinking behind the mountains of sand and leaving the Ocean sky a fading array of oranges. It's this time of day when all things under the Sea are closing down for the night. Off the side of the underwater city of Bikini Bottom, down a now empty road came the revving of a motorcycle who's engine stalled then and slowly came to a stop on the side of the road where three restaurants now stood, two on one side of the street and one on the other. A slick black boot stepped down from the bike and gave the kickstand a quick strike so that the motorcycle would rest up right. A man held up a small piece of paper that read, "Chum Bucket", then folding it he placed it away saying to himself, "this is the place." as he tilted up his cowboy hat with his thumb.

His boots clanked as he made his way up to the front doors of the restaurant, looking to either side of him through his dark shades as he did. The black vest he wore read, "Dennis" on the back and around his mouth was tied a red bandana. Once he reached the doors he reached out his hand to open them when they suddenly opened automatically. Dennis cracked his neck as he stepped inside and the doors slammed shut behind him in a slur of rushing water! Dennis slid his foot over for balance as he tore off a buck knife that lay around his necks he raised it up in defense.  
"Whoa there partner!" a low toned voice came from all around, "That's a big knife you got there." Suddenly a light switched on over a table, "Over here! You must be the homicidal tough guy I hired!"

Dennis took a few steps closer to the table and twirled the knife in his fingers, "The names, Dennis." He said lowly as he looked down at the table and saw a very tiny, very green Plankton. Dennis softly laughed to himself, "and who are you?" He asked.  
"I'm the guy who hired you…Plankton? Ringing any bells?" Plankton said lowly.  
Dennis slowly nodded his head, "Sure…You just sounded different…over the phone."  
Plankton frowned in an agitated way, "Yeah, you know I get that a lot, Anyways, follow me!" He said as he hopped down from the table and made his way towards his office in the back. As the two went along they past a long, large computer screen that blinked on, "Plankton? Is that you?" Who's this? And when are you going to get around to cleaning out that old modulator system in the back!" came the screen in an agitated, female voice.  
"Yes--a friend--and I told you later!!!" Plankton said quickening his steps, "Keep walking." he said out of the corner of his mouth as the door to his office opened and the two stepped in.

"Plankton! You listen to me!" the computer said as the door slammed shut.  
"Phew!' that's just Karen, my computer wife. Don't pay any attention to her; she's just upset that I didn't download her stories for her today." Plankton shook his head," but don't worry, she can't hear us in my new, Karen proof office!" he said as he hopped onto a large desk. Plankton then pulled out a newspaper add that he had clipped out from the Bad Guy Times under the classifieds. The add read: 

"_Hit Man for Hire  
Whole sale murder  
CAN DO IT ALL  
Knifing, Offing,  
Annihilation, extermination  
Do In's, Whack Jobs,  
Skilled.  
Appointment only." _

"As you know, I read your add here and contacted you," Plankton began as he stood atop the add as Dennis, not far off behind Plankton nodded softly to himself as he took out a crinkled pack of cigarettes, and lighting one placed it to his still covered mouth as plankton went on, "and now I'd like to discuss…" Plankton paused as he was overwhelmed suddenly by a blanket of smoke that came from behind Dennis' Bandana. Plankton coughed as he waved his hand about his face, "You know, I'd actually prefer if you didn't smoke in the restaurant." Plankton stated. Dennis paused and lowered the cigarette and looked at Plankton with stern question.

"Fine then." He said in a gruff voice as he flipped the cigarette upright then flipped it's position again and with his thumb and the lit half of the cigarette to his fore finger he snuffed the light and a small sizzling sound signified that the cigarette was out and he flicked the butt that landed directly at plankton's feet. "Lets get this over with!"  
Plankton's eye dilated and he slowly began, "Ooo…alrighty then!" he laughed nervously as he turned around and pulled out his precious Plan Z.

"You see, Plan Z clearly dictates that after I steal King Neptune's crown I have to get a hired gun to take care of them!!!! Now I've already taken care of the crown so your step two!" Plankton said as he tossed forth another file separator toward Dennis. "You'll find everything you'll need for the job in there."  
Dennis took the file and began to open it as two Polaroid snap-shots slid into his gloved hand. As he separated them in his fingers he saw an overly ecstatic yellow sponge and a big pink starfish and the words, "Big Threat" written on the bottom of each. Dennis slammed his hand back down on the table which made Plankton bounce up and back down again.

"What is this a joke?!" Dennis exclaimed with laughed. Plankton rolled his eye, "I thought this would happen…" he said under his breath, "Look," he said, "It may not look like it but these two, and especially the yellow 'SpongeBob' are always in the way! They need to be off'ed once and for all!"  
Dennis' face was expressionless through his shades and neckerchief. Then he spoke, "This aint worth my time!!!" he said half about to break something.  
"But what about the down payment!" Plankton asked desperately.   
"I'll show myself out." He said turning around and began to clog off.   
"Alright but you're the one missing out." Plankton said in an enticing voice. Dennis slowly turned around.

"You see, on top of the lump some we agreed on I was going to throw in this!"   
Dennis then turned all the way around to find in a whoosh of bubbles Plankton standing onto of a brightly colored box. Plankton lifted his one eyebrow and he jumped off the box and as he did it unfolded to reveal the contents; a white oversized novelty 'I heart Evil' cup.  
"Act now and I'll also throw in this giant evil coffee mug!"  
Dennis pulled his shades down a bit to get a better look as his eyes widened and he coughed as he adjusted them again.  
"Whad'da want done."  
"So glad you asked!" Plankton said deviously, "You might want to take this down."   
Dennis reached behind him and pulled out a small spiral bound notebook and flipped it to an available page.  
"Good, now I'd like it very much for you to find these two and when you do I want you to stomp them into the ground!!!!" he said rapidly as his hands curled up in anger. Dennis slowly finished writing it down and put the notebook away as Plankton re-collected himself.

"Right…I'll step on them" Dennis quirked, "I just got a new pair of boots I've been dyeing to try out." He laughed with a low viciousness. "Excellent!" Plankton announced joyously as he looked up and down Dennis with his one eye, "Yes, excellent indeed!" he smiled to himself as he held back a giggle. Dennis' eyebrows narrowed at Plankton as he then snapped, "What are you looking at?!" Plankton gave off a look of shock as he slowly replied, "Uh…Oh, just, your so…Just take your mug!" he said as Dennis' large hand came down and swiped the mug away from behind plankton. "That's it then." Dennis said Turing around as Plankton wiped a bead of sweat away. Dennis had made his way to the door of the office and as it opened the persistent voice of Karen came shooting in and ruffled Dennis' bandana as he took one heavy lugged footstep out.

"Oh, yeah, right, Plankton! One of your buddies, huh? Come on! You think I was constructed yesterday?" She commenced as plankton put his hand to his forehead, "Oh, boy." He said, rolling his eye. Then Karen's sensors focused their direction on Dennis, "And you! If you think that - -" she began but was cut short as Dennis without notice threw his fist towards and through the chrome plated side wall od the _Chum Bucket_ and with one sudden jerk outwards in a mess of wirers and drywall Dennis had the large pronged end of a cord in his fist and plankton swiftly looked towards Karnes' screen only to see it blink off.

"No charge." Dennis said with out turning around as he trudged forward straight though the restaurant, pushing the doors open effortlessly and exiting. Plankton, who had been trying his best to keep up behind Dennis called for the doors to open as he called out to Dennis.  
"How do I know you'll get my job done?!" he hollered in a low whining tone. Dennis opened a saddlebag on the side of his bike and tossed his new mug inside, then taking his place on the motorcycle he called back, "Because Dennis always gets his man."  
And Plankton watched as Dennis popped a wheelie and speed off into the now blackened sea.

"Hot dang, he's good!" Plankton smiled to himself as to assure himself of victory with his new hit man and as he walked back into the Chum Bucket Plankton noticed again the black mess of cords on the ground, "Dang good." He said as he dragged the cord behind him into his office, "It will take all night to repair and reprogram Karen, but man, is he ever worth it!!!" Plankton hooted as he looked out the window to his office and could clearly see the _Krusty Krab 2_, the cause of all his distress in its line of view. "How sweet victory will finally be! How sweet! Say, Karen, how sweet will victory be?" he asked with no response. "I said, Karen, how sweet will victory be?!" he shouted as he then looked into his hand and noticed the cord, "Oh-ho, yeeeeah."


End file.
